Hbitación Real
by Sally Howlett
Summary: Irohsami. Su cita en el palacio, tiene el final perfecto sobre la cama de la habitación real. es un sumary horrible, pero adentro hay smut ?


**Habitación Real.**

Era la segunda vez que lo veía en la semana, esta vez la reunión había sido en el Palacio Real, a donde el mismo Iroh la había llevado de la mano. El lugar era precioso, y ella bien estaba acostumbrada a lujos, pero eso era completamente de otro nivel.

Tuvieron una pequeña comida en privado, y luego pasaron a la callada sala, para platicar. Asami se había acoplado bastante bien con el General, quizá más de lo que ambos habían esperado. Ambos se encontraban más que contentos mientras estaban juntos. Esa noche ella esa vez se había arreglado más que de costumbre, con otro maquillaje en los ojos, que, pensaba Iroh, se veían increíblemente perfectos de esa manera. Los sirvientes estaban al pendiente de lo que se ofreciera, y tuvieron que evitar los cuchicheos cuando Iroh les dijo que ambos iban a subir a su habitación, y no querían ser molestados por nada.

Era más que obvio lo que ocurriría. Era la segunda vez, y estaban más hambrientos que nunca.

El cuarto estaba lleno de telas hermosas, y había una sola luz tenue para alumbrar todo el lugar. La cama era grande y se antojaba cómoda; Asami sonrió ante eso.

-Ah, una cama. -bromeó ella, y Iroh se sonrojó, aunque ella no lo notó. Ésta vez iba a ser mejor que la anterior, y ella rió al recordar cómo había ocurrido.

_Había sido un imprevisto, más que nada, una aventura, e incluso el recordarlo hacía que se sonrojara y su cuerpo se estremeciera. Jamás había imaginado tener relaciones con alguien detrás de un edificio, contra la pared de éste. Todavía podía recordar la mano de Iroh entre sus piernas, y sus dedos sobre ella, moviéndose y haciéndola gemir, susurrando en su oído, mientras ella se aferraba a él._

Iroh cerró la puerta, y mientras ella miraba todo a detalle, caminaba por la habitación inspeccionando el lugar y todas las cosas, él se acercó para abrazarla por la cintura desde atrás, y susurrar en su oído, suavemente.

-Esta vez se hará como se debe. -le dijo, sonriente. Asami se giró para poder verlo a la cara, y no reparó en besarlo. Ambos cerraron los ojos, para poder disfrutar a gusto, para sentir mejor. Habían descubierto que les encantaba estar juntos, así. Tocarse, y sentirse cerca.

Iroh tomó a Asami por la cintura, más cerca de su cuerpo, y ella soltó un gemido pequeño, sonriendo en sus labios. Ella lo rodeó por el cuello, y él la alzó, haciendo que ella rodeara su cintura con sus piernas. Iroh era fuerte, y la podía levantar sin problemas, así que aprovechó.

Cuando Asami se separó para poder respirar, notó cómo Iroh la cargaba hasta la cama. Ella sonrió, y acarició su rostro, con delicadeza. Le encantaba, y le encantaba más mirar dentro de esos ojos. Iroh le dedicó una sonrisa, y con cuidado acostó a Asami en la cama. Ella se recostó, y estiró los brazos sobre su cabeza unos segundos, mientras Iroh se sacaba los zapatos, y los de ella, sin ser capaz de quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

Asami se levantó solo para desabotonar el saco que todavía usaba Iroh; ella no entendía por qué lo usaba, pues le encantaba mirar su pecho, y necesitaba sacárselo.

Se lo quitó entre risa y risa, y él se dejó hacer. Asami lo dejó caer al piso, descubriendo la camiseta negra ajustada que usaba él, y pasó sus manos por sobre su pecho, tocando sus músculos, despacio, disfrutándolo.

Iroh tomó las manos de ella, y las quitó de su pecho, para besarlas, y luego, se sacó la camiseta, lento, frente a ella. Asami se mordió el labio en cuanto pudo ver su piel, y sus músculos fuertes, y sus brazos..., intentó no gemir, y cerró las piernas, resistiéndose a gritar su nombre.

Iroh le sonrió, y se lanzó a besarla. Se subió a la cama, quedándose sobre su cuerpo, y ella lo aprisionó con sus piernas y brazos. La besó, acarició su rostro, se enredó en su cabello, y rozó su cuerpo, hasta que sintió la verdadera y ardiente necesidad de despojarla por completo de su ropa.

Comenzó desabotonando su saco, lento, y acariciando su abdomen y su cintura. Usaba otra blusa debajo, de tela suave y ajustada; metió las manos bajo esta, para poder tocar su piel. Asami gimió en los labios del General y él subió su mano hasta tocar sus senos, muy despacio.

Asami tomó el rostro de Iroh entre sus manos, comiéndole la boca, mordisqueando sus labios, y él se pegó a ella lo más que le fue posible, aun cuando la ropa comenzaba a estorbarles y a ser molesta.

Asami odió el blanco y pulcro pantalón que él usaba; quería arrancárselo a mordidas, y poder sentir la piel de él contra la suya. Entonces, ella comenzó a jalarlo, indicándole que quería que se lo quitara de una vez, y él le alzó la blusa, mostrándole que también quería arrancársela. Ella alzó los brazos, para que él sacara la prenda, y él se levantó para poder sacarse el pantalón, y arrojarlo sobre la alfombra del suelo. Volvió a besarla, no podía ni quería alejarse mucho de ella, y llevó sus manos por las caderas de Asami; quien por suerte, estaba usando una falda. La alzó, y tocó sus piernas, sus muslos, y subió. Ella soltó jadeos, en el oído de Iroh, quien sonrió. Asami podía sentirlo bajo la ropa, duro y presionándose contra ella, con ansias de hacerla suya una vez más; y ella lo deseaba. Quería sentirlo dentro de su cuerpo, quería tenerlo otra vez, y para siempre.

Le quitó la ropa interior, y se sacó la suya también, metiéndose luego entre sus piernas, encajando a la perfección en su cuerpo. Asami gimió fuerte, y arqueó la espalda, muriendo lento de placer. Apenas se habían rozado, y ya estaba a punto de explotar; podía sentirlo cerca.

Ella jadeó, y susurró el nombre de Iroh en su oído, una y otra vez, mientras Iroh besaba su cuello. Lo aprisionó con sus piernas, e hizo que él empujara sus caderas contra ella, convirtiéndose al fin en uno solo.

Asami jadeó, se mordió el labio, y apretó a Iroh entre sus brazos, mientras él gemía, y ella cerraba los ojos con fuerza. Comenzó a moverse, lento, al principio, y luego aumentando el ritmo, a la vez que ella se movía contra su cuerpo, y pedía más, una vez que se había acostumbrado a sentirlo ahí. Susurraba en su oído, le pedía que se moviera, le decía cómo hacerlo, y a él le encantaba complacerla, y seguir sus órdenes. Jamás se había sentido tan bien seguir órdenes de alguien más, y ahora estaba que moría de ganas de hacer todo lo que ella le pidiera. Estaba a sus pies.

Asami cruzó sus piernas tras él, haciendo que el contacto entre ellos fuera mayor, y sus caderas se rozaran una contra otra, con fuerza. Las manos de Iroh estaban en la cintura de Asami, y las de ella detrás de su cuello, y arañando su espalda. Iroh la besó, con fiereza, mientras aumentaba el ritmo de sus movimientos, ahogando a Asami en placer. Juntos moviéndose contra las finas sabanas de la cama, jadeando contra los labios del otro, ahogando sus gemidos en sus gargantas. Mordisqueando sus labios, y luchando contra la lengua ardiente del otro.

Iroh llevó sus manos a los pechos de Asami, y los apretó, haciéndola gemir de nuevo; entonces ella llevó una mano hasta le cabello de Iroh, y lo jaló, haciendo que echara la cabeza hacia atrás. Asami se alzó como pudo, para morder la piel de su cuello, y él le lanzó una fuerte embestida que le sacó un gritó de los labios. Asami echó la cabeza hacia atrás, y arqueó la espalda, sintiendo el clímax cerca, y jadeando el nombre de Iroh entre sus labios. Él se sostuvo de sus senos, mientras se movía con más fuerza contra ella, embistiéndola cada vez más rápido, mirándola con los ojos cerrados, perdida, y la boca entreabierta, rogando por aire, y por más.

Iroh no se detuvo; sus caderas chocaban contra las de ella, sus senos se movían por las embestidas, y sus labios ya no emitían sonido alguno, pues estaba a punto de terminar, de subir hasta la cima y explotar.

Asami logró gritar su nombre una vez más, en cuanto Iroh la llevó al más puro orgasmo, y él cayó sobre su cuerpo, besándola otra vez, sin poder resistirse, pero esta vez, acariciando su rostro, y su cuerpo, muy lentamente. Disfrutando todo, y el tenerla así de cerca. Asami intentó recuperar su respiración, calmar su cuerpo, luego de disfrutar lo que había obtenido, y él besó su rostro, hasta encontrar sus labios. Ahora el beso fue lento, bajando el ritmo de todo, del corazón, de la respiración, y fueron tranquilizándose, poco a poco.

El aliento de Asami llenó el rostro de Iroh, y él sólo le sonrió, acomodando el cabello que cubría su frente, limpiando su rostro para poder verlo por completo. Iroh besó sus labios, cerró los ojos.

Quería saber cómo era dormir sobre la cama real.

* * *

**Ok, esto quedó demasiado raro. Se supone que era M, aunque no sé si lo sea .-. creo que estoy acostumbrada a otras cosas, más explícitas xD Éste va para Ilyan! Y lamento muuucho la tardanza, al final resultó ser algo cortito :$ pero espero que les guste!**

**~Zuzu**


End file.
